


【饼四】宵夜（一发完）

by miyukiyao



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyukiyao/pseuds/miyukiyao





	【饼四】宵夜（一发完）

　　烧云饼老师醒过来的时候，手有点儿麻，他家四儿枕头着他的手睡了一晚上。也是，谁让宿舍的枕头太低了呢？

　　手虽然是麻的，但烧老师的心情却是舒畅无比，没什么比早上醒来能看到四儿的侧颜更美好的事儿了。

　　四儿白净，躺着的样子又特别乖，原来像只小兔子似的，特别惹人疼。这几年看着圆润了不少，像一颗糯糯的芝麻团子，看着就让人心里一甜。反正在烧老师眼睛里，四儿怎么都是好看的，怎么都看不厌。

　　趁着人还没醒，烧老师在自家四儿脸上啄了一下。

　　四儿眼睛动了动，似醒非醒的，烧老师玩心大起，在四儿的耳垂旁边轻轻吹了口气，然后伸出舌头舔了舔。四儿怕痒，缩着脖子想躲，人没全醒，哪里是烧老师对手，只能软软地撒娇：“烧饼，别闹，痒。”

　　烧老师最稀罕这样的四儿，他又伸手把四儿抱起一点儿，说：“好，不闹。”然后就真的不闹他，由着他在自己怀里继续团着。

　　被烧饼这样一闹，四儿终究还是醒了。他眼睛近视，醒过来第一件事儿就是摸眼镜。烧饼从床头柜上递过来给他戴上，他看眼时间问：“等会儿起来对对活？”

　　烧饼笑：“晚上你逗活紧张？”

　　“嗯！”四儿承认了。昨儿晚上吃饭的时候定了今儿晚场捧逗互换，他其实还是有点紧张的。

　　烧饼说：“那我们起吧！”

　　四儿答应道：“好！”

　　虽然这样说了，两个人也还是在床上在赖了一会儿，才起床洗漱。

　　早饭是在宿舍楼下的小店里吃的，鸭血粉丝汤配上几根油条，烧老师乐意陪着自家四儿偶尔不自律一下。遇到也下来吃饭的师兄弟，就互相打个招呼。大家对于一起吃早饭的队长队副都是一副理所当然的样子。吃完饭上楼的时候，遇上了张九龄和王九龙，两个人见到他们，都有点儿紧张。尤其是张九龄，一副臊眉耷眼的样子。

　　烧老师把人拽过来，揉了揉头发，然后拉着自家四儿上了楼。

　　午场要使口吐莲花，晚场两人商量还是打算使卖估衣，这场昨儿刚使过，互相的词儿都熟，烧饼跟四儿说：“没事儿，就是玩儿。再说了，我在呢！你要觉得不自在，咱俩论捧逗也行。”

　　“别闹！”四儿被逗乐了，“咱们捧逗互换使论捧逗？你信不信人说我们诈骗当场退票？”

　　对完词儿，又捋了捋烧饼这阵子的几个新本子，烧饼一边看四儿打字一边说：“你真的是心疼我，这么一大段儿都是乙的词儿。”

　　四儿一看，自个儿的词儿比烧饼还要多出两行，笑着说：“我倒真没注意。”说完又解释道：“你下面那一长串贯口，挺累的。”

　　烧饼也只是那么一说，自然不是真的在意这些，听四儿承认，反倒高兴起来，说：“就知道还是四爷对我好。”

　　“去去去，你写你的新本子去，别跟我这儿起腻。”说完，推着烧饼去桌子那儿，自个儿在沙发上抱着笔记本打字。

　　烧饼虽然被推去桌子那里，还是盯着自家四儿看，都说男人认真工作的时候最帅，烧饼心说，这话还真不错，四儿这会儿是真的好看。

 

　　午场口吐莲花，烧饼候场的时候压着王九龙和张九龄偷偷在更衣室把几个充气玩具吹足了气，还嘱咐他们不许让四儿看见。

　　两个熊孩子屈服于他的淫威，偷偷摸摸地在更衣室出出进进，见了人还直躲。

　　四儿见了悄悄跟烧饼说：“要不要提醒他们两一句，这也太憋不住了吧？”

　　烧饼花了十秒钟才反应过来四儿误会了什么，笑得前仰后合的。没到五分钟，这个笑话整个后台都传遍了。两熊孩子上场之前知道发生了什么，臊得什么似的。

　　使活的时候，烧饼献宝似的把几个玩具拿出来，四儿见了才明白刚刚怎么回事儿，感动得不行。他知道烧饼是舍不得他用扇子，其实这块饼也是真傻，半开了扇面儿，不疼的。他知道烧饼一直想跟高老板学他用手指垫扇子的功夫，可惜高老板这个醋王一直记着那会儿他跟小孟比倒立的时候，栾师哥给他拉衣服遮肚子的仇，没怎么搭理他，这才出了这个下策。

　　使完活下来，四儿觉得烧饼看他的眼神不太对，问：“你这是怎么啦？要吃人？”

　　烧饼把他拉到墙角，贴着他耳朵压低声音说：“我喜欢吃什么蛋，你不知道？”

　　这下换四儿花了三十秒才反应过来，他这是抽的什么疯，脸一下红了。白了他一眼，说：“换衣服，吃东西去。”

　　烧饼其实特别喜欢逗四儿，刚认识那会儿，四儿还有些腼腆书生的样子，这些年跟他一起，脸皮也越来越厚，越来越不容易逗了。好不容易这会儿被逗红了脸，哪儿那么容易放过，把人压在墙上好好啃了一顿，才问：“那晚上四爷能不能行行好，赏口吃的？”

　　四儿被他亲得浑身都是软的，晕晕乎乎地说：“晚上再说。”

　　“那我当你答应了啊！”烧饼特别高兴，“反正明儿休息。”说完，拉着四儿去吃晚饭。

 

　　晚场使的卖估衣。说实话，烧饼很少有机会在台上这么看四儿。按说量活的应该是半开面朝着观众，可烧饼就是忍不住，整场几乎整个人都对着四儿，就是想看着四儿。中间四儿把他逗乐过去好机会，他笑场笑到脸都红了，想着还好是现在，要是没红起来那几年，今儿晚上这表现，回去准被师父罚。

　　返场的时候，又玩真心话大冒险。四儿想着上次玩这个游戏，烧老师生生把游戏变成了告白，动用主持人的权利，把真心话那叠卡片给没收了。“今儿都大冒险！”

　　说是大冒险，四儿总觉得自家烧饼动了什么手脚，就指着张九龄折腾，不过反正是给他报仇来着，他也乐得边笑边看。最后王九龙被逼着亲刘喆，四儿笑得快抽过去了。

　　演出结束，给嗷嗷叫着的姑娘们握手签名合影，看了眼时间，四儿问：“烧老师，您今儿晚上又不准备睡剧场了是不是？”

　　烧饼看了他一眼，问：“我要跟我媳妇儿睡。”

　　四儿无可奈何，说：“外边儿那群小姑娘还没散呢！”

　　烧饼拉起他手，说：“没事儿，我就说陪四爷去吃宵夜。”

　　两个人躲着粉丝从侧门溜出来，朝宿舍走过去。路过一个大排档，四儿说：“诶，大饼，你记不记得，那年南京德云社两周年的时候，我们也是捧逗互换。那会儿你还胖着，我们经常去吃的排档和这家差不多。”

　　烧饼看了眼，其实他已经不太记得了，不过四儿说是，那就一定是。

　　“四爷是准备回味一下当年？”烧饼问。

　　“也可以啊！”四儿回答。

 

　　两个人进了大排档坐下。虽然是夜宵，到底也没打算撸串儿。四儿就着时鲜货要了盘炒螺蛳，又让炖了个汤，炒了两盘青菜。

　　先上来的是螺蛳。这个季节的螺蛳最是肥美不过，在北方不太容易吃到。

　　烧饼其实不太爱吃这个，主要他不会嗦。

　　四儿知道他的情况，问老板要了把牙签儿，递给他说：“用牙签儿戳着肉，挑出来，记得就咬头上那块儿，后面是肠子，都是脏东西，不能吃。”

　　烧饼接过牙签，略吃了几个，注意力就都被四儿吸引了过去。

　　他家四儿舌头灵巧，就是那种可以用舌头给樱桃梗打结的程度。他这会儿看着四儿一口一个地嗦螺蛳，还时不时地伸出舌头舔舔唇角，就觉得有点儿忍不住了。

　　“你吃呀！一会儿凉了该腥了！”四儿说到这儿，正好汤也上来了。四儿就用小碗给他盛了一碗放在边上。

　　汤是用昂子鱼炖的，加了豆腐和几种烧饼叫不出名字的菌菇，很是鲜甜。

　　可是这会儿再好喝的鱼汤都已经引不起烧饼的兴趣了，他看着四儿微微张口吹汤上的热气，看着他咕嘟咕嘟喝汤喉结滚动的样子，突然觉得很热。

 

　　这顿宵夜四儿吃得很畅快，烧饼却觉得越来越饿，总算四儿吃饱喝足，两个人溜达回了宿舍。

　　一关上门儿，烧饼就忍不住了，把四儿压在门上，摘了他的眼镜儿，就去堵他的嘴。四儿的嘴里还带着些刚刚夜宵的鲜咸味道，但烧饼就是觉得，他的四儿是甜的，对他来说，再没有比四儿更好的夜宵，他实在忍不住想把四儿整个吃下肚去。

　　四儿显然也是想烧饼的，一个没在意，身上衣服就被扒拉地只剩件贴身的T恤。他略略推开烧饼，说：“没洗澡呢！一身臭汗。”

　　烧饼笑：“我家四儿说得再对也没有了。可不应该先洗个澡嘛！”说完贴着四儿的耳朵说：“要不咱们一块儿吧！省水。”

 

　　这种时候就显出老夫老妻的好处了，两个人都没多话，拉扯着进了浴室，烧饼开了花洒，转头看四儿倒是已经把自个儿脱得只剩下裤衩了。他知道四儿这会儿没了眼镜，多半看不清楚，等他脱了裤衩，拉着他手把他送到花洒下边儿。

　　四儿笑：“跟你说了多少回了，我那次撞到是因为第一回在你那儿洗澡，没注意。我真看得见。”

　　烧饼这会儿也已经跟身上的衣服搏斗完毕，走到四儿身后，说：“我也说了多少回了，我在，就得把你照顾的好好的。”

　　四儿知道说不过他，也就不说什么了。烧饼倒了点儿洗发水在手上，替四儿洗头。他比四儿略高些，这个角度正好。这里抓抓，那里挠挠，还顺带手在四儿头皮上按几下，四儿被他按得舒服地直哼哼，说：“烧老师，您最近手法又有长进啊！”

　　“哪里哪里，是四爷不嫌弃。”说完，捏着四儿的下巴，扭着他转过脸来，吻了上去。

　　四儿被他撩拨地不行，前阵子烧饼忙着健身，之后他又先来了南京，有日子没在一起过了。四儿略推了推烧饼，说：“别闹。让我把头发冲干净。”

　　烧饼就听话地放开手，乖乖在旁边等着四儿把头上的洗发水冲干净。

　　四儿洗完头，拍拍烧饼，烧饼就听话地把头低下一点儿，四儿在手上挤了些洗发水，一点儿点儿揉进烧饼头发里。

　　“烧老师，你这发型是越来越好看了啊！”四儿笑：“也不知道那年是谁说剃圆寸最干净了，打死他也不会往头上抹发胶。”

　　烧饼也笑：“我那会儿傻小子一个，哪儿知道要捯饬啊！现在不一样了，我得给我家四儿挣面子啊！不能拍照的时候让人说，曹鹤阳跟了这么个货，真是瞎了眼了。”

　　“去！”四儿说：“别在这儿跟我贫，我瞎了十多年了，谁爱说说去吧！”

　　烧饼感觉到四儿的手在头上轻轻揉过，仿佛都揉在他心里，他说：“我家四儿眼光最好了，谁说你瞎谁才是真瞎。”

　　“美得你！”四儿拍拍他脑袋，示意他把头抬起来。

　　烧饼抬头，拂过四儿额前的头发，在他眉心印上一个吻。这个吻仿佛是一点星火，瞬间燎原。吻从眉心到鼻尖，再从唇畔到耳垂。手一路向下，从胸前拂到身下，轻轻捏着小四儿揉搓。

　　四儿轻轻颤了一下，其实烧饼的手很粗，划过顶点的时候带着一点点儿轻微的痛，可四儿就是喜欢这种感觉，因为只有这种时候他才会觉得烧饼是完全属于自己的，自己也是完全属于烧饼的。

　　四儿伸出手，学着烧饼的样子，握住他的，慢慢上下撸动。他知道烧饼喜欢怎么样的力度，拿捏着从顶端一路向下，然后轻轻抚过那两个东西，想到今天午场时候说的话，不觉笑了出来。

　　烧饼太了解四儿了，知道他想到了什么，在他耳朵旁边说：“我那会儿就跟你说了吧！我喜欢吃什么蛋，你最清楚了。”说完，单腿跪了下来，把小四儿放进口里，又伸手去揉他的两个东西。

　　花洒里热水洒下来，可四儿一点儿都感觉不到，他现在整个人的全部注意力都被烧饼夺去了。烧饼的嘴很热，这其实不是他第一次用这种方式，但他们从来没在浴室这么做过。想到这还是在宿舍，四儿又有点担心隔音，还怕一会儿万一哪个师兄弟来敲门。越紧张越敏感，他觉得整个人都要烧起来了。

　　“大饼……别……”四儿轻轻扯着烧饼的头发，想让他松开。

　　“怎么啦？害羞？”烧饼松开了口，却没有松开手，继续揉搓小四儿。

　　“别在这儿……万一……”四儿话说到一半就没了下文，烧饼手上的小四儿精神着呢！

　　“我锁门了，待会儿谁敲都不开。谁敢敲门，我停他三个月演出。”烧饼知道四儿的顾虑，半开玩笑地说。

　　“那……也别在这儿……”四儿觉得这里实在不是个好地方。

　　“行，我们换个地方。”烧饼从善如水，关了水，拿浴巾把四儿裹了，又用毛巾胡乱擦了下身上头上的水，就把四儿推在洗手台上。

　　“唔……”四儿的抗议被烧饼全数堵进嘴里。他把四儿推坐在洗手台上，掀起浴巾，单膝跪下继续刚刚未完的事情。

　　“饼……”四儿这会儿也顾不上地点的问题了，烧饼太了解他了，用他喜欢的节奏，舔弄着顶端，又用舌头描绘柱身，甚至舔过那两粒东西。四儿按捺不住呻吟出声，身体也不自觉地扭动。

　　烧饼知道四儿的意思，加快了动作，四儿很快就在他嘴里释放了出来。

　　“大饼……”四儿把烧饼拉起来，想要他漱口。烧饼却就着他的力把他拉下来推着他转过身。浴巾拉扯之下已经掉了，接触到冷空气的皮肤起了一层细细的鸡皮疙瘩。

　　烧饼用身体覆上四儿的，凑在他耳边说：“四儿，怎么办？我觉得自个儿满心满眼都是你，你不知道这几天你不在，我过得是什么日子。”

　　四儿很想笑他一句，可他心里其实和烧饼想的一样，于是他就把自个儿整个靠到烧饼怀里，说：“我也想你！”

　　或许是这句话太过直白，四儿明显感觉到贴着自己的那个东西跳了一下。

　　“四儿，我有点儿忍不住了。”烧饼很少这么失控，他知道自己应该帮四儿做好准备，可他觉得自己等不了了。

　　四儿没说什么，只是撑在洗手台上，尽量分开自己的双腿，意思再明显不过了。

　　烧饼觉得自己被这个简单的动作撩拨到快爆炸了，他连撕安全套的手都是抖的。

　　用手尽量分开四儿的后穴，烧饼试着浅浅刺入了一些。他一点儿准备工作都没做，四儿难受是必然的。果然四儿身子僵了一下，烧饼立刻停了下来。一边伸手去揉四儿的前面，一面跟自己说要慢一点。

　　烧饼借着安全套的润滑缓缓朝前深入一些，又慢慢拔出来，再深入，再拔出。其实这样他也很难受，但他知道四儿会好过些。

　　果然，大约十几下后，他能察觉到四儿的入口放松了下来，他又慢慢朝前进地深一点儿，直到感受到四儿的身子跳了一下。

　　烧饼缓缓地戳弄着那个地方，仍然是慢慢的，希望尽量不弄痛四儿，他舍不得。可其实这样的戳弄最让四儿难受。他能感受到烧饼的巨大在自己身体里，如同一根火热的铁钉，却又在最关键的地方跟一根羽毛似的只轻轻搔弄。

　　“饼……饼……”四儿开口，他知道烧饼能明白自己的意思。

　　果然烧饼略略加快了动作，说：“别伤着你。”

　　“不……不会。”四儿说：“烧饼不会伤到我。”

　　这句话仿佛最强烈的春药，烧饼瞬间加快了动作，次次都戳中红心。已经释放过一次的四儿，没有那么容易把快感堆叠起来，他总觉得不够，还不够，随着烧饼的动作摆动身体，将自己的那一点更往烧饼的肉刃上送。

　　烧饼捏过他的下巴，吻上他。撬开他的唇，勾着他的舌和自己一起舞动。两只手绕到前面，轻轻揉弄胸前的两粒。

　　敏感点都被照顾到，唯独少了那里，四儿不满地想自己用手，却被烧饼一把捉住。他带着四儿的手，让他学着自己的动作自己揉弄胸前，然后伸手把小四儿再一次握在手上，然后骤然加速。

　　“嗯……嗯……”四儿觉得快感加剧地有些迅速，他怕自己受不了，呜咽着想让烧饼慢一点。

　　烧饼却不这么想，他暂时放开四儿的唇，在他耳边说：“四儿，你看镜子里，你真漂亮。”

　　四儿转头去看镜子，他其实看不清楚，近视加上浴室里的雾气，让镜子里只有个模模糊糊的人影，可不知道为什么，自己两颊坨红地在烧饼身下的样子就是清清楚楚地映在脑子里。羞耻感迅速席卷了他的全身，他又一次在烧饼手里释放了出来，然后他感受到烧饼在几乎是在差不多的时候达到了高潮。

 

　　拖着四儿再冲了个澡，烧饼把四儿裹进浴巾里，然后塞进被子。今天这个姿势其实有点累人，烧饼把自己收拾干净之后，跪坐在床上，给趴在床上的四儿揉腰。四儿身上只一块浴巾，烧老师揉着揉着，手就有向下发展的趋势。

　　“烧云饼，我跟你说，我要睡觉了。”几乎是在他的手刚刚朝下的时候，四儿就开口了。

　　“咱们明儿休息。”烧饼说。

　　“我要睡觉。”四儿又强调了一遍。

　　“没事儿，你睡你的，我做我的。”烧云饼老师说完，扯掉四儿的浴巾，整个人扑了上去。

 

　　第二天，烧云饼老师在微博打卡的时候，他家四儿还在睡。

　　健身完毕回到宿舍的烧老师，推着他家四儿起床，难得休息，他们决定去看场电影，晚上吃了一顿好的。夜里师兄弟们又约宵夜，四儿想了想昨天吃宵夜吃到今天腰都要断了，果断拒绝。

　　刷了下微博，发现自家角儿到底还是没在微博上放过王九龙，突然又觉得心情特别好。

　　拉着烧饼回宿舍之后，四儿到底没忍住，发了微博，感慨一下“集体生活”的乐趣，痛并快乐。


End file.
